dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur King episode 40
A Mesozoic Mess is the 40th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary Zeta Point is a mess because Helga is gone, and it's up to Ursula, Zander, and Ed to clean the place, but the rooms keep finding ways to get messy again. In Spain, a pig uncovers a Card Capsule, and an Allosaurus card activates, chasing the pigs. Meanwhile, tired of being ignored by the busy A-Team, bedridden Dr. Z sends a robotic mouse to lure the dinos and undo their cleaning progress yet again. Max's house is also a mess because Aki is gone, going to a reunion in Spain, and it's up to Spike, Max, and Rex to keep the place clean, at which they fail miserably. In Barcelona, Spain, Aki and her friends tour the sights, just missing Allosaurus chasing the pig into a restaurant, choosing instead to eat the pre-made hams. Seth sends Rod and Laura after the dinosaur aboard a rocket, but the A-Team stows away, leaving Dr. Z a mountain of food boxes in lieu of preparing lunch. At the D-Lab, Spike gives Max a letter for Aki for the D-Team to give to her if they see her, and they teleport to Barcelona, their dinosaurs quickly being distracted by a practice matador's red cape. They soon spot Allosaurus heading right for , a century-old church still under construction. Max summons Chomp to stop it, but Chomp ends up getting thrown into the Sagrada Família, the place casually collapsing in the background of Aki's conversation, before Allosaurus defeats Chomp and runs off again. Aki finds a ham shop and looks for one to bring back home, but Allosaurus comes up behind her. She turns and sees it, then sees the D-Team arrive, then faints. Allosaurus starts eating the ham, Rex distracting it with more before Rod and Laura snatch a ham on an Alpha Scooter and lure Allosaurus away to a large pit. However, the A-Team see them without knowing the plan and summon Spiny, who quickly get beaten. The D-Team tie four hams to a red cape and summon Ace to wear it, luring Allosaurus into a bullfighting arena. The two chase and clash until Ace comes out on top, defeating Allosaurus and claiming its cards. Aki wakes up on a bench, remembering seeing Max, and finding a letter by her side. On the flight home, Rod and Laura berate the A-Team for messing up their plan. Back at the house, Aki has returned and claims to have seen Max, which everyone else nervously laughs off. Then she reads the letter Spike had sent her ("missing you…P.S. the house is a disaster"). The kids dismiss themselves to clean their rooms, leaving Spike to attribute the letter getting to her to the power of love. Now, to finally clean the house… Battles Max/Chomp vs. Allosaurus Allosaurus runs at the Sagrada Família, but Max summons Chomp, who bites Allosaurus' tail to stop him. However, Allosaurus spins, pulling Chomp off his feet and throwing him into the Sagrada Família, destroying it. Allosaurus then hits Chomp with Mayfly, defeating him. Allosaurus wins Zander/Spiny vs. Allosaurus Rod and Laura lure Allosaurus to a pit where they plan to fight it with Terry and Tank. Not knowing that last part, Zander summons Spiny to attack Allosaurus, knocking it aside. Allosaurus uses Mayfly, wearing down Spiny, before throwing him onto the A-Team, defeating him. Allosaurus wins Rex/Ace vs. Allosaurus Ace has been outfitted with a large red cape with four hams tied to the corners to get Allosaurus' attention, luring it into a bullfighting arena. Allosaurus repeatedly charges to grab the ham, but Ace dodges, letting Allosaurus exhaust itself. However, Ace starts eyeing the hams himself. Promised all the ham he wants if he wins, Ace dodges another charge and lets Allosaurus crash into the stands. Allosaurus uses Mayfly, but Ace counters with Ninja Attack, jumping out of the way of Allosaurus' attack before hitting it, sending it back to its card. Rex/Ace win Quotes -Max: "Man, I'm starvin'. Which garbage bag did you put the pizza crusts in?" (tosses milk carton from bag, it hits Rex) -Rex: "Ow! Cut it out, you're just making the mess worse." -Max: "Oh, look who's talkin'. You're the one who put the banana peels in the refrigerator." -Rex: "Better than on the floor." -Max: "No it's not!" New Cards *Allosaurus dinosaur card *Mayfly move card Videos Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime